


Right Here

by ProcrastinatingPanda



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay Pride, Gifts, Kissing, M/M, Pride, at pride, based off of my one and only experience at pride last year, but other than that it's just my boys being cute, like one very brief mention of therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingPanda/pseuds/ProcrastinatingPanda
Summary: "He could feel the music vibrating in his veins, his flag tied around his neck swaying in the wind. He sees a few leaves fall from the elm tree behind Hop. In the distance, people were singing, dancing, cheering, chattering. Perhaps Bede was romanticising this situation, seeing this all through a pair of rose-tinted glasses, but none of that really mattered. Not when Hop was right here, here even though Bede completely destroyed him once, here despite all of his mistakes, his breakdowns, here after seeing the truth in him despite the worst lies he's told."*Please read the beginning notes for important messages and links.*
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month! We're back with our boys being all cute and fluffy. Also, I encourage you to sign petitions and donate to fundraisers and charities where you can. Our black friends will not be forgotten, and their voices will be heard. Black Lives Matter.
> 
> If you want to do more research and educate yourself on racism, but you're overwhelmed by the amount of books and articles and videos to the point where you have no idea where to start (me), the wonderful Bryanna and Autumn have compiled an actual lesson plan to help, with incredibly detailed resources to help inform you, and give you actionable steps towards being anti-racist. They've also got lessons ranging from 10, to 25, to 45 minutes a day, so not having enough time is not an excuse to be complicit. We can all do our part.
> 
> Again, credit goes to the wonderful Bryanna and Autumn! https://twitter.com/Autumn_Bry/status/1267549639827324928

Normally, Bede enjoyed peace and quiet. After a long, gruelling day of battling trainers looking to obtain the 5th badge, he wants nothing more than to take a shower and curl up in bed in his dressing gown, and even better if he just so happened to be curled up around his doting boyfriend. He enjoyed reading a good book with a hot brew whilst it rained outside, or maybe some journaling to record his mood and thoughts like his therapist had suggested. When he was younger, a naive child who centered Rose above all else, he used to contemplate in silence and solitude, about everything, and sometimes nothing, simply letting the thoughts slip by one by one. He wishes he had the time to meditate more often. Bede truly does enjoy the peace and quiet.

This was nothing like what Bede was used to.

Hammerlocke was covered in all the colours of the rainbow, quite literally. Flags were tied to the buildings and lanterns, swaying gently in the breeze. Music boomed in his ears, and he swore he could feel the ground shaking (to which his boyfriend only laughed, even though he swore that the ground was definitely shaking). Bede turns his attention to the makeshift stalls that were crowded with people, either diligently taking care of them or idly browsing the stalls' items. From what Bede could tell, they were mainly overly priced mugs, tees, and companies advertising their products, but he wasn't about to say no to free badges and stickers. 

"Bede, come check this out!"

Ah, the reason why Bede was even here in the first place (not that he was particularly complaining, but if he said he didn't mind out loud, he would be teased forever). He remembers Hop's insistent whining that he wanted to go to Pride, but every time Bede tried to make him go without him, Hop would always reply with, "But Bede, it won't be the same without me to show my gorgeous boyfriend off!"

So that's how he ended up in this situation. He can't say that he really minds though, with the way Hop unabashedly holds his hand and kisses his cheeks and forehead and lips in the middle of Hammerlocke, one of the biggest cities in Galar, and no one cares. It felt freeing. Like he was flying.

What Hop wanted him to see was a food stall (of course), ran by a group of people who wanted to give all of their profits they made from the sales of the whole event to a charity supporting, securing, and advancing rights for trans and non-binary people. After paying for some brownies and paying a few hundred Pokédollars into a box for extra donations, Hop was quickly dragging him to the centre stage in the city.

A Toxtricity (which could definitely explain the shaking of the ground) and their trainer was performing a spectacular routine on stage, one that must have taken weeks to practise. He vaguely remembers that in other regions there were people who did this competitively. Hop told him about them. Coordinators? Performers? 

"They're really great, aren't they?" Hop said, taking another big bite of his chocolate brownie.

"Try not to choke." Bede wiped away a tantalising crumb on the corner of Hop's lips, which he had to restrain himself not to kiss away. There will be plenty of time to kiss later. "But yeah, they're alright, I guess."

"Alright? They're bloody brilliant!"

"I could pull off something like that with Hatterene."

"Oh yeah? You're going to dance just for me, babe?" Hop smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're making—it's not—why do you have to be like this?" Bede shoved his face into one of his hands, the other full of brownie, completely certain that he's bright red.

"Like what?" Hop asks very innocently, as if he was completely unaware of the embarrassing things he says on purpose to get this kind of reaction out of Bede—in public no less!

"You're just so weird."

"Now hold up, I didn't say anything." Bede was also completely certain Hop was smirking even more. "I just asked if you were going to dance for me. You're the one that's making this weird."

"I—" Bede looked up at Hop, uncovering his hand, his face still bright red. Sure enough, that stupid smirk was plastered on his face. "You're insufferable."

Hop laughed, throwing his head back. "I'm only teasing, Bede. Though I wouldn't mind if you did dance for me."

"Shut up," Bede whined, as the performance on stage drew to a close, the Toxtricity and it's trainer bowing and the crowd applauding. "I've missed the entire thing now because of you."

"Aww, I'm sorry." Hop smiled, "Would a kiss make it better?"

Bede shrugged nonchalantly, finishing his brownie. "Maybe." He replied, despite them both knowing that the answer was a resounding yes.

Hop wrapped an arm around Bede's waist, pulling him towards him. All Bede could focus on was his pink lips, so soft, and so addicting. Hop leaned in. He was going so slow. Too slow. Bede was about to just grab his head and smash their faces in already—

"Special items! Anyone interested in special rare items?"

Hop looked up sharply, "I'm going to see what they've got. I'll be right back."

Bede groaned in frustration. That stupid idiot. They were having a moment and everything, and the stupid dork had to go and ruin it. Stupid. At least he didn't have to stand around awkwardly when the next performer and their Rillaboom came on, performing intricate and elaborate tricks and dances. Bede would never admit that he was impressed, but he knew that he was more suited to traditional battling that Galar was famous for, rather than these time-consuming performances. As the performance drew to a close, Bede applauding along with the rest of the crowd, he was dragged away from the stage.

"What—"

"Shh, just follow me." Hop dragged him to an area away from the crowd, under an elm tree.

"I got this for you!" Hop beamed, holding out an object in his hands. 

Bede looked closer, squinting his eyes before widening them again. "Is that—aren't those supposed to be really rare?"

In Hop's hands, hardened and callused from all of his training during the league, and now from the fieldwork he does across Galar and other regions, was a simple heart scale, shining and glittering with all the colours of the rainbow. He also vaguely remembers Hop rattling and waffling on as he always does, but particularly about the use of heart scales in other regions. Something about teaching moves to Pokémon? Which in Bede's opinion is a waste of such a pretty pink thing, until Hop reminded him that learning and removing moves in other regions aren't as easy in other regions as it is in Galar. 

"Well yeah," Hop sheepishly scratched his face. "But I knew they would be selling them at Pride, here specifically, so I saved up all my money so I can get this."

Bede gaped, "I can't take this! This must have been months of work."

Hop took Bede's hand into his own, and placed the heart scale in his hand. "I want you to have it."

"But still—"

Hop pressed a finger to his lips. "Just take it. No exceptions." 

He then smiled. Oh, Arceus knew just how weak Bede was for one of those smiles. It's not his overly excited puppy smile when he has a breakthrough in his research, or the adrenaline high smile in the midst of a heated battle, but a smile specifically reserved just for him. One specifically for when he only sees Bede, like he was the love of his life, like he would pluck every wishing star in the sky if Bede asked him. 

"I want you to have it. Please?"

Bede swallowed, "On one condition."

Hop raised his eyebrows in interest. "Go on?"

He could feel the music vibrating in his veins, his flag tied around his neck swaying in the wind. He sees a few leaves fall from the elm tree behind Hop. In the distance, people were singing, dancing, cheering, chattering. Perhaps Bede was romanticising this situation, seeing this all through a pair of rose-tinted glasses, but none of that really mattered. Not when Hop was right here, here even though Bede completely destroyed him once, here despite all of his mistakes, his breakdowns, here after seeing the truth in him despite the worst lies he's told.

Bede leaned in, their noses almost touching. "Kiss me."

Hop's lips met his, and he felt like he was on fire. Here, no one cared if they were madly in love, not that Bede couldn't care any less if they did. Here, the only people that mattered was him and Hop, and no one else. Here, he was invincible.


End file.
